Will You Be My Valentine?
by WHAT'SMYIMAGINATION
Summary: Bella Swan has always hated Valentine's Day. This year that all changes when someone special asks her out. A One-Shot about Bella and Edward.


Disclaimer: Character names are courtesy of Stephanie Meyer, author of the Twilight Saga. The premise is mine. Owned by D.A.W.

* * *

Will You Be My Valentine?

Bella had always hated the month of February. At the age of 18, you would not believe her to be so cynical, but she was. With Valentine's Day only 24 hours away she was feeling particularly moody. Her thoughts spewed from her rose-colored lips before she could stop herself.

"Valentine's Day sucks. I don't understand why people make such a big deal about it."

Head bent low, shoulders sagged, and a frown marred Bella's face. As she walked into school, Bella avoided making eye contact with her peers. It wasn't that she was an outcast or anything, but that she was a bit on the nerdy side. Not only that, but she was a very reserved and shy person. Her personality only fueled her thoughts. She couldn't get the negative thoughts out of her head. She never thought of herself as pretty; only plain and boring. Brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin was all she saw.

Bella stopped at her locker before homeroom and retrieved her books for the day. Hopefully things would get better for her.

* * *

24 Hours Later

When Bella got ready for school this morning she avoided the colors red and pink because it was Valentine's Day. She dreaded this day from the moment she woke up, and so she decided her clothes would match her mood. Bella wore a black v-neck tee that unknowingly enhanced her chest and jeans that seem painted on. Of course she couldn't leave the house without her signature black and white chucks. She left her auburn-highlighted hair down to be able to hide behind it today.

Bella arrived at school earlier than she usually did. You would think that she would wait until the last minute, but she just wanted to get to homeroom and avoid any lovey dovey couples canoodling outside or in the hallways. When Bella arrived at her locker she noticed something unusual. Edward Cullen and his friends were hanging out inside the school instead of outside like they usually did.

Edward Cullen was a slice of heaven to Bella. He was the best looking man she had ever seen; very sweet on the eyes was he. In all his 6ft glory he was an adonis. Bronze hair, emerald green eyes, and a lopsided smile were his best outward features. Bella knew there was more to him than that, but those were hard to get past.

Things became even harder when she noticed him walking toward her. She wandered what reason he could have for approaching her, but she couldn't think of a good one. She was a nobody and he was a god.

"Hi Bella! How are you?", Edward asked. Bella gave as much of an articulated response as she could.

"I...I'm f-fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Thank you for asking."

"Was there something you needed, Edward? My lit notes perhaps?"

"Yes, I mean no. I don't need your notes. I wanted to give you this, since it's Valentine's Day and all."

Bella hadn't noticed that his hands were behind his back until now. He handed her a red rose and a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"I was wondering if you would be my Valentine and have dinner with me tonight?"

Bella had to look around to make sure she wasn't being punk'd. There was no way Edward Cullen would be asking her out. She looked over at his friends to see if they were laughing, but they weren't. Alice and Emmett were actually smiling, while Rosalie and Jasper just looked on with interest. Bella turned back to Edward.

"You want to go on a date with me? For Valentine's Day?"

"Absolutely! I finally got up the courage to ask you out, and I want it to be tonight. What do you say?"

"Um...s-sure. Yes, yes I will go out with you."

"Great. I will pick you up tonight at 6:30. I can't wait!"

As Edward walked away, Bella stood at her locker in shock. Edward Cullen really asked her on a date, and he gave her gifts. She was someone's valentine. Throughout the day, Bella was given more gifts. She found a poem in her locker, and at lunch Alice Cullen gave her a teddy bear with a heart. At the end of the school day she found more chocolates in her locker. Every time she received a gift, Edward was nearby and smiling at her. Bella was flustered and confused, but secretly happy.

Bella learned a lot of things that Valentine's Day. First, Edward Cullen had actually like Bella for two years, since he first moved to Forks. He always thought she would reject him so he never said anything. He thought she was the most beautiful and intelligent girl he ever laid eyes on. Crazy! Second, Cullen was not as stuck up as people thought him to be. He took Bella to the Port Angeles Historic Naturals Aquarium, where there was a complete library on Washington's aquatic life. Not only had Bella always wanted to go there, but she couldn't think of a better first date. Finally, Bella learned that Valentine's Day was quickly becoming her favorite holiday. After all, it is easy to think so when you have someone to share it with.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Story is unbeta'd and I will not be expanding it. I hope you all like it, and please leave me nice or constructively critiqued reviews.

-D.A.W


End file.
